Army Brat
by ImaginationxBright
Summary: After being forced to moved to another country, American Allison Hayes is enrolled into Ouran Academy by her father as an apology. What will this commoner of the U.S do when she runs into the Host Club?
1. Chapter 1

Army Brat

Chapter One: Accepted

The Cherry blossoms were in bloom and school would be starting soon. A girl the age of seventeen sighed as she sat in the back of the family's car. Her mother would glance into the mirror occasionally. The girl would take no notice and continued to stare at the passing scenery.

"Hey, I know you are upset about the move, but you have to understand it is for the best." The girl still stared out the window not paying a bit of attention to the older woman.

"Come on Ally, you can't keep pouting and blaming your father. He is in the military and he was moved to be stationed here in Japan." Her mother sighed as she glanced at the blonde in the back seat. There was still no response from her.

"Ally, we are almost to your new school." This brought a reaction from the silent girl. Her eyes seemed to glow a bit at the mention of her new school.

"What's it called?" the girl turned her gaze to her smiling mother.

"You will be attending Ouran Academy at their high school." She smiled. "It is a prestigious school for the rich and famous." Allison rolled her eyes. "Your father pulled some strings and got you in." The younger blonde sighed.

"When does school start?" Her voice was dull and held very little interest.

"You start on Monday, but we are going to get your uniform and meet the chairman." Ally pulled a small notebook from her bag and wrote a few things down before closing it up and sliding it back into her purse.

"Here we are! Oh look how pretty! It looks like a princess castle. Oh you get to be a princess!" Her mother gushed and went into a rant about her wearing dresses and going to balls with princess. She sighed as she looked up to catch a glance of the building.

"It is pink. I hate pink." She stated flatly. Her mother squeeled happily.

"Come on! Let's go in!" Ally rolled her eyes at her mother's antics a they exited the car. She had always wanted Ally to be girly girl. It would never happen. She grew up on an army base around jarheads. Ally was more reserved and quiet. She found more entertainment in her books then the dolls her mother tried to get her to play with. Allison followed her mother into the pink building that would be her new school.

They sat outside the chairman's office waiting for their appointment. The mother and daughter sat quietly listening to the tapping of the secretary's keyboard.

"The Chairman will see you now." She hadn't looked up from the keyboard. Ally and her mother stood and the girl followed her mother into the large office.

"Ah, hello , this must be your daughter Allison. The girl nodded forcing a convincing smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Chairman. I am honored for this chance to be able to attend such a prestigious school. I am very grateful." The young blonde pulled her hand back after a shake and gave the male a bow.

"Remarkable, such a polite young woman." Ally's mother smiled at her side.

"You have done a wonderful job raising your daughter, she will fit in well here." The older woman smiled proudly at the compliments.

"Miss Allison, why don't you go explore the campus some, while your mother and I finish your registration." The male smiled and she nodded giving a bow before leaving.

"Mrs. Riza, your daughter's test grades are nothing short of genius. I have also heard that she is a young prodigy on the piano. She is very talented. We are honored to have your daughter attending Ouran. We have a uniform, travel arrangements, and a lunch allowance set up for her. I hope she settles in and feels comfortable here."

"Thank you Chairman, my family appreciates your acceptance of our request. Allison has surpassed any goals or standards we have set for her and we believe she will surpass yours as well." The Chairman nodded.

"I cannot wait to see how she turns out." He smiled.

Allison had to admit the school was beautiful, on the inside. She added mentally. It was elegant and rich. Very rich. She looked forward to this experience, but she couldn't help but feel the bitterflies in her stomach flutter. She belonged at this should, but then again she didn't. She qualified academically but she had no wealth or social status. She was only accepted due to her father's military connections. The girl sighed as she turned around to return to her mother. Allison only heard her light steps as she walked back towards the Chairman's office.

Her mother was waiting with a fogged plastic bag holding what she assumed to be her uniform.

"Time to go sweet heart." Ally followed the older blonde exiting the castle of Ouran. Monday was her first day and it would come soon.

MONDAY

Allison's eye twitched as she stood in front of the mirror. She now knew why her mother had hidden her uniform from her. It was ugly in simple terms. This was a school of wealthy and spoiled heirs and heiresses. You would think they had style. The girl thought as she tied the red ribbon around her neck, glaring at her reflection.

"Oh Ally you look beautiful!" Her mother gushed around her with a camera. A dark aura seemed to radiate off the girl.

"You look like a cross of a marshmallow and an umbrella." Ally turned and released her glare onto her father.

" You are one to talk, you look like a G.I. Joe." Her father chuckled and rose his hands in defeat.

"My daughter you slaughter my pride with that sharp tounge of yours." Ally let a small smirk pass over her lips.

"The car will be here to pick you up soon. The chairman arranged it so you could fit in as much as possible." Ally nodded with a sigh as she slid her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Do I really have to wear this hideous dress? I mean really it is canary yellow. I am sure they could of chosen something better." The honking of a horn cut off her ranting.

"That's your ride." Her father said with a grin.

"See you two later." She said placing a fake smile on and walking out the door.

"Here I come Ouran." Allison slid into the silver town car.

Ally looked at the school with an uncertain look. "These kids have way too much money on their hands." She grumbled under her breath. She walked passed everyone while they talked with friends in their little groups. A sigh escaped her as she already felt the stares on her. She pulled out her schedule and found her locker number. Navigating through the hallways she finally found the locker only to have her eye twitch. The locker was like a small closet. Grumbling her gibberish insults she put the pass code in and retrieved her books. She glanced down to see her class order.

1st: Mathematics level 5

2nd:Socialogy

3rd: Free period

4th:Lunch

5th:Art theory

6th: Litature

7th: Ancient Greek

8th: Business management

She was fine with her classes and headed off to her first. Sliding the door open she peaked in and the loud talking that had once been had switched to whispers. She mentally groaned and moved to the teacher's desk.

"Oh hello there, you must be Allison Hayes." She smiled politely and bowed.

"Hello sir, yes I am Allison Hayes." The Teacher nodded and turned to the class.

"Attention Class, I would like to start with a welcome back to our wonderful school and to announce we have a new student.: He held his hand out to me.

" Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Allison Hayes. I am a transfer student from America. I like reading, piano, and learning new things.. I hope I will be able to be friends with you all.: She placed a smile back on her lips as the teacher appointed her to a seat near the back. Ally took her seat and pulled out her notebook as class began. She froze her pen mid-word as she took notice to the fact that she felt someone staring at her. Allison took a glance to the other side of the room. There were two boys in the last seats two rows from her own. One had jet black hair and wore wire rimmed glasses and the other in front of him was the one she could fel staring. He had blonde shaggy hair and was smiling obnoxiously. Ally gave a dull glance in return and gave her attention back to the class. When class finished she was about to close her notebook when a folded piece of paper landed on her desk. She rose a brow a she reached to open the note.

_Dear Princess Allison Hayes,_

_You are officially invited to join the Ouran High_

_Host Club, in the 3__rd__ music room today after school_

_At 3:00PM. We have all sorts of types for your pleasure._

_I hope to see you soon Princess._

_Tamaki Souh,_

_The king_

Allison stared at the paper for a moment before crumbling it up and tossing it into the recycle bin. She heard a squeak of a whimper from the other side of the room and Ally smiled as she packed her stuff for the next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Army Brat

Chapter Two: The Host Club

Ally grumbled as the last of her classes finished up. Notes had bombarded her all day from the blonde who proclaimed him the king of some Host club. What was a Host club anyways? She thought as she stomped through the hallways towards her locker. She pressed the code in quickly and stacked the books that she didn't have homework back onto their shelves. She pulled out her backpack that had extra clothes in it and slid her phone from the side pocket. She clicked the button and lit up the screen she had a text message.

_Sorry Miss will not be able to pick you up for a hour. Had an emergency. Much apologies!_

_-Your driver_

Allison sighed and stuffed her phone back into her pocket. What was she supposed to do now? Moving to close her locker her eyes caught sight of a nicely folded piece of paper on top of her books. She scrunched her eyebrows together as she stared curiously.

"How did that get there?" She mused out loud as she reached for it.

_Dear Princess Allison Hayes,_

_You are officially invited to join the Ouran High_

_Host Club, in the 3__rd__ music room today after school_

_At 3:00PM. We have all sorts of types for your pleasure._

_I hope to see you soon Princess._

_Tamaki Souh,_

_The king_

_P.s.- We have cakes and various sweets at your_

_Disposal please come and see us._

She grumbled and crumbled the note up and stuffed into her pocket.

"this guy is really getting on my nerves." Ally huffed closing her locker.

"Oh who is bothering our newest student?" Ally twirled around to see the Chairman grinning down at her.

"Oh just a boy in my class. He wants me to go to some club. I really don't think it is my thing." She scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Oh, is that so. I reccived a report from the driver I have assigned to you and he won't be here for quite a while, why don't you show me your skills on the piano." He smiled kindly and she nodded and followed after him. Ally and the Chairman ended up in front of a room glancing up she let out a sigh.

_Third Music Room_

"…this is where that club..." She was cut off as he opened the door and rose petals shot out and twirled through the air and around her leaving the aroma after them.

"_Welcome_." A mass of voices said in sync. Allison let out a groan.

"Ah so the infamous Host Club, it is about time I dropped by and saw how things were going." The members had all approached the chairman and Allison shifted to stand behind him hoping she wouldn't be spotted.

"It is a pleasure to have you here Chairman. Why do we owe the pleasure?" It was the dark haired boy from Ally's first class.

"Oh I was lost on the track of life when I ran into a little kitten. Her car is running behind and won't be here for a while. I thought I would let her show me her skills on the piano and the only decent one I could think of was the one here in this club." The man smiled stepping to the side revealing the hiding Allison.

"Princess you came!" The obnoxious blonde ran to her and took her hand. "I am so glad you graced us with your presence. The chairman says you play the piano, would you play for me?" Ally's eye twitched as he held onto her hand.

" I will but not for you. I am doing it since the Chairman asked, understand?" He nodded as she moved to the piano and made herself comfortable.

"This is not my own, it is a very popular band in America." She placed her hands on the keys and began to play the first cords. Soon she began to sing.

_Playground school bell rings again  
>Rain clouds come to play again<br>Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
>Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to<br>Hello_

__Her hands moved gracefully a crossed the keys as she continued lost in the song.

_If I smile and don't believe  
>Soon I know I'll wake from this dream<br>Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
>Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide<br>Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
>Hello, I'm still here<br>All that's left of yesterday…_

Her note drifted off as she finished on the last key. Allison let her head bow down as she kept her breath even out.

"Your mother was correct. You are brilliant." The chairman grasped his hands together as he clapped, His claps were soon echoed by the rest of the clubs.

"Please Ally-Chan will you play another?" She glanced down to see a short blonde boy with large golden eyes. Biting her lip she sighed and nodded.

"This is the last one and then I am leaving. No offence but I had no intentions to come to this club today." Tamiki the 'king' of the club had disappeared into a corner and was now pouting.

"What is up with him?" She tilted her head and two sets of arms leaned against either side of her shoulders.

"Ignore him, " One began.

"He is like that," Another spoke,

"When something doesn't go his way." The two voice finished together. Ally looked behind her to see the same boy twice. Twins. She groaned mentally.

"Please Allison, another song before I depart." The chairman nodded and she pressed her fingers back down on the keys.

"This is by the same band." She sighed as she pushed off drifting back into the music.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
>That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.<br>All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
>Shards of me,<br>Too sharp to put back together.  
>Too small to matter,<br>But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
>If I try to touch her,<br>And I bleed,  
>I bleed,<br>And I breathe,  
>I breathe no more.<em>

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
>Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.<br>Lie to me,  
>Convince me that I've been sick forever.<br>And all of this,  
>Will make sense when I get better.<br>But I know the difference,  
>Between myself and my reflection.<br>I just can't help but to wonder,  
>Which of us do you love.<br>So I bleed,  
>I bleed,<br>And I breathe,  
>I breathe no...<br>Bleed,  
>I bleed,<br>And I breathe,  
>I breathe,<br>I breathe-  
>I breathe no more.<em>

Allison looked up to see that the Chairman had left and she was alone with the Host Club.

"Will Miss Hayes you are quite talented." She looked to see the black haired boy.

"Wait, before you guys even begin to start talking to me again I want names. I don't cope well talking with people I have no idea about." Ally reached into her backpack and pulled out a little black notebook.

"Forgive me for my lack of manners, I am Kyoya Ootori. I am the cool type." He pushed his glasses up his nose making them glare in the light as he looked in Allison's direction.

"I am Honey and this is Mori. I am the Boy Lolita type and He is the wild type" The little blonde said jumping up to Ally as the tall one with dark hair nodded.

"We are Hikaru, and Kaoru." The twins said together. "We are the little devil type." They grinned wrapping their arms around Allison.

"I am Haruhi, the natural type I guess." The boy shrugged making Allison stare at him more.

"So…What exactly is the Host Club?" Ally tilted her head and in a flash Tamaki was at her side holding onto her hand.

"The Ouran host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful. I am Tamaki Souh, I am the princely type and the king of this club." He flicked his blonde hair from his face and pulled a rose out of nowhere offering it up to her. Allison ignored it and snapped her book shut and slid it back into her backpack.

"Well I am off." She hoped of the piano stool and pushed it back into place.


End file.
